pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. (nikkdisneylover8390 style)
Super Smash Bros. (nikkdisneylover8390 style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's video game spoof of "Super Smash Bros. Series" Cast *Smash 64 Narrator - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Melee Narrator - Lord Ralphie *Brawl Narrator - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Wii U/3DS Narrator - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) *Flash Narrator - Nikki (Me) *Flash 2 Narrator - Buck (Home On the Range) *Crusade Narrator - Timon (The Lion King) *Nuke Narrator - Pumbaa (The Lion King) 64 *Mario - Fievel (An American Tail) *Donkey Kong - Surly (The Nut Job) *Link - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Samus - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Yoshi - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Kirby - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Fox - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Pikachu - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Jigglypuff - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Ness - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Captian Falcon - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Luigi - Adult Timmy (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Master Hand - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Melee *Peach - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dr. Mario - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Bowser - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Zelda - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Ganondorf - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Sheik - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Young Link - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Pichu - Elvis (Open Season 3) *Mewtwo - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Falco - Boris (Balto) *Ice Clambers - Peter and Judy Shepherds (Jumanji) *Marth - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Roy - Goofy (Disney) *Mr. Game & Watch - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Giga Bowser - Fib (VaggieTales) *Crazy Hand - Sabor (Tarzan) Brawl *Wario - Lamprick (Pinocchio) *Diddy Kong - Buddy (The Nut Job) *Toon Link - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Lucario - Adult Ronno (Bambi) *Pokemon Trainer - John Daring (w/ Wendy and Michael) (Peter Pan) *Squirtle - The Were-Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Ivysaur - The Bear (Balto) *Charizard - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Meta Knight - Percy (Pocahontas) *King Dedede - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Wolf - Balto (Balto) *Lucas - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Ike - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Zero Suit Samus - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Olimar - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Pikmins - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Pit - Young Simba (The Lion King) *R.O.B - Cooper (Trolls) *Solid Snake - Woody (Toy Story) *Ancient Minister - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Tabuu - Thumper (A Bug's Life) Wii U and 3DS *Rosalina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Lumas - Blue, Magenta and Green Puppy (Blue's Clues), Tutu (Little Bear), Snoopy and Belle (Peanuts) and Gromit and Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit) *Bowser Jr. - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Larry - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Morton - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Wendy - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Iggy - Jerry Mosue Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Roy - Khan (Mulan) *Lemmy - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Ludwig - Koda (Brother Bear) *Greninja - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Robin (Male and Female) - Roddy and Rita (Flushed Away) *Lucina - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Corrin (Male and Female) - Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Palutena - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Dark Pit - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Alph - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Winged Pikmin - Elephants (Dumbo) *Villager (Male and Female) - Little Bear and Emily (Little Bear) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female) - Kristoff and Anna (Frozen) *Shulk - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Universe) *Little Mac - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Miis - Caribou (Brother Bear) *Duck Hunt - King Kong and Godzilla (Sharing The Role) and Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Mega Man - Sid (Ice Age) *Pac-Man - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970/2008) *Ryu - Remy (Ratatouille) *Cloud Strife - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Bayonetta - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) Ultimate *Daisy - *Ken - *Inkling Girl - *Inkling Boy - *Ridley - *Simon - *Richter *King K. Rool - *Isabelle - *Incineroar - *Joker - *Piranha Planet - *Chrom - *Dark Samus - *Banjo-Kazooie - *The Hero - *Terry - Flash, Flash 2, Crusade and Nuke *Inuyasha - Justin (The Serect of NIMH) *Mega Man X - Thingama Bob (VeggieTales) *Mr. Incredible - Larry Boy (VeggieTales) *Zero - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Knuckles - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Super Sonic - Blu (Rio) *Shadow - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street (Season 30)) (Sharing The Role) *Crono - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Cloud - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Blade - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Blue - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Ichigo - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Lloyd - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) *Naruto - Young Flower (Bambi 1 & 2) *Sora - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Black Mage - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Goku - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Tails The Fox - Elmo (Sesame Street (Season 30)) *Bomberman - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Chibi-Robo - Z (Antz) *Isaac - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) *Sandbag - Junior (VaggieTales) *Bandana Dee - Flit (Pocahontas) *Luffy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Toad - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Saki - Timmy Turner (The Fariy Odd Parents) *Waluigi - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Gooey - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Tingle - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Crash Bandicoot - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Geno - Young Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Ashley - Young Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Snivy - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Porky Minch - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Klonoa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Ridley - Dragon (Shrek) *Weegee - Tony (An American Tail) *Petey Piranha - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Krystal - Jenna (Balto) *Ristar - Alex (Madagascar) *Mach Rider - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Phoenix Wright - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Evil Ryu - Steele (Balto) *Chun-Li - Charlotte (The Princess of the Frog) *Shantae - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Meowth - Elliot (Open Season) Stages *Olivia's Castle *Pride Lands *Hyrule Castle